


Tied

by KingLeo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Inflation, Knotting, M/M, Werewolf Jesse McCree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:04:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeo/pseuds/KingLeo
Summary: Hanzo wants werewolf D. Plain and simple.





	

“You sure bout this, darlin?”

Hanzo grabbed a handful of his lover's brown hair and pulled hard, hauling the bigger man close to himself.

“You have asked me that 6 times now,” he said. Hanzo kissed McCree hard, pushing his tongue into his mouth a moment before pulling away. “I am certain.”

McCree nodded, kissing Hanzo's cheek once more. Dragons could take a hell of a lot, or so his lover and mate insisted. If the time they'd spent prepping him was anything to go from, that was no idle boast.

“You remember how to make me stop?”

“Yes.”

“And you'll stop me if I hurt ya?”

“/Yes./”

The cowboy regarded his lover a moment, then finally nodded.

“Alright..”

He took a step backward and closed his eyes. A low growl rumbled in his chest, muscles seeming to tense and bulge all at once. The already thick hair on his body doubled, tripled, changing into dense brown fur. Fingers flexed and grew as his arms stretched out. His legs made a sickening crack as the bones realigned themselves, feet becoming paws. He fell forward, head thrashing from side to side as it became the elongated muzzle of a wolf. Another twist and his spine stretched into a tail, waving behind him.

Bright gold eyes came to meet Hanzo's, the werewolf's furry ears shifting slowly. He stood head and shoulders taller than Hanzo, even all on fours. Hanzo approached without fear, wrapping his arms around his thick neck and hugging McCree's head to his chest. The wolf made a low, contented noise, nosing at him before lapping at his exposed chest.

“Your control is better than you give yourself credit for, Jesse.”

The wolf huffed at him, nosing at his belly. Hanzo moaned softly as the leathery nose pressed to his length, followed soon after by his warm tongue.

“Yes..I know.”

Ruffling the werewolf's ears, Hanzo untangled himself from him and moved to the bed. He climbed onto it and settled on all fours. He heard the bipedal wolf move, felt the bed dip under his weight. A broad, warm tongue licked up his back as the huge form settled over him. Jesse nosed into Hanzo's loose hair and sniffed. The archer's strong fingers rubbed along his nose and up to his ears, scratching in his thick fur.

They'd done this before, but always with McCree on his back and Hanzo in full control. This time, Hanzo had wanted to surrender to his lover's needs. He knew there was a risk, but right now, he wanted that.

McCree's hips pressed against Hanzo's own, and he felt the tip of the wolf's cock drag against him as the larger creature moved over him. He shifted with the prodding, trying to help McCree line up and find his hole. The tip nudged into him which drew a deep growl from the wolf. McCree thrust forward, his thick cock sliding from his sheath and into Hanzo in a smooth motion.

Hanzo screamed in pleasure as the huge length spread him, pressing his hand to his belly. He could feel the head of McCree's cock push against his hand, stretching his belly outward with every thrust.

It didn't take long before McCree was rutting hard against him. Hanzo gripped the sheets and did his best to brace against the constant pounding. It proved difficult. McCree was huge and muscular, and even for all his strength, Hanzo couldn't begin to match him in this form. Every thrust of his massive cock felt like it would lance all the way through him.

Huge teeth pressed against the skin of Hanzo's shoulder. McCree didn't bite down, simply held on as he moved. The possessive action was something the archer gotten used to, though it made his heart race every time.

Already, Hanzo could feel the swell of Jesse's knot against him. It pushed and prodded and tried to spread him each time the wolf moved. Normally, Hanzo didn't try to take his knot. But tonight...tonight they'd prepared as much as they could for it. Steadying his legs, Hanzo did his best to brace himself and pushed back against McCree.

The next few moments were a blur. Jesse's hips snapped forward sharply and forced his knot into Hanzo's hole. McCree howled; Hanzo screamed in pleasure. A sudden flood of heat filled him as the wolf's throbbing cock poured his seed into him. His breath caught as he looked down to watch his stomach stretch outward, rounding with the impossible amount of come Jesse was pumping into him.

It was too much. Hanzo trembled and cried out in pleasure as he joined his lover in orgasm, his cock slapping against his swollen belly. Above him, he could feel McCree's chest heaving and hear him panting, tongue hanging between his huge teeth.

McCree flopped down, bringing his mate with him. Hanzo cried out as the knot tugged against his hole. McCree hooked a muscular arm around him and rolled them so that Hanzo was laying atop him. A low noise thrummed in his chest as his broad hand paws rubbed over Hanzo's swollen belly. They wouldn't be moving for a while.

“You...like that, hm?” Hanzo panted. The wolf responded with a lick to his ear. Hanzo laid back, enjoying the slow stroke over his tight belly. He knew it would be one hell of a mess later, but Jesse had already agreed to clean up.

For now, he relaxed, enjoying the feeling of being full of his mate's come and still firmly impaled on his thick cock. In a few minutes, he planned to sit up and ride him to another orgasm. It took next to nothing to get Jesse going in this state.

“I hope that you are not already spent,” he said, rubbing his hands over Jesse's furred forearms. “If you want to fill me with your pups, then one time round will not do.”


End file.
